Xepher
Xepher is the western most continent on Galea. It is home to several powerful nations and the most powerful mortals. Nations There are several powerful nations as well as many smaller city states. *Kingdom of Atron *Baeoria - The Kingdom of Baeoria is a gateway between the Bazov Sea and the Feloshian Sea. Due to this they have a strong Naval tradition. *Baghduar - Large dwarven nation *Battledale - Jungle crater city and ex-capitol of the Second Empire of Klindathu. *Concoran Border Towns - A group of towns that is all of what remains of the lost kingdom of Concora. *Corras - A large areas ruled by several merchant guilds and a council of Lords. They mine the Ice Cap Mountains and sell to the other kingdoms in the areas. *Sahan - Loosely affiliated region of merchant ran city states on the southern coast of the Plains of Dust populated mostly by the Sahan people. *Durg - A small city state lead by the god-king Horgold Stoneheart, the God-Fist. *Doland - Doland is not a nation, but a collection of towns and villages in the western Crystal Mist Mountains all belonging to the same ethnic group, the Dols. *Folcar *Illyssari - East central elven nation. Loyal to the Avalondi court. *Kaelithica - Spiritual successor to the last Klindathan empire. *Kirth - The plains of Kirth is a large temperate plain that spans the north west of Xepher. *Lilor'Arael - Respen Do'Urden's new kingdom of racial and gender equality. It is known as "Heart Home". *Maeza *Malornia - Located on north east edge of the Lindian Bay. *Meridahln *Miltia *Morian - A The Kingdom of Morian is harsh, cold, and full of monsters. It is rumored that there is a portal to the Abyss located somewhere in Morian. *Morgath - Loosely united nation of independent tribal territories. *Myth'Manara - Elven controlled wood. Loyal to Avalondi court. *Portsmouth *Radoth *Refaneas - Small wood elf nation loyal to the Avalondi court. *Ryl Alora - Highly secret land mostly controlled by the Avalondi courts. Consists mostly of grey elves. *Saltmarsh *Seven City Area *Shadasha *Tolund *Tot Momoli - "The Half-Breed City" home to mostly half orcs. *Valis - "City of Light" home to the Temple of Light and church of light. *Vaerice - The City of Sin, ran by the drow sorceress of the same name. *Y'Sasari - Small Avalondi elven nation still loyal to the court. Land Marks and Areas of Interest *Azure Mountains *Battlefield of Bones *Black Talon Mountains *The Concoran Savannah *The Concoran Wastes *Crystal Mist Mountains *The Delini Jungle *Icecap Mountains *Kirth Plains *Lind Mountains *Lorn *Morn *Morning Mist Mountains *Plains of Dust *Stormshar Mountains Regions *Ataka *Baeoria *Greater Shad Peninsula *Imania *Kaelands *Minroa *Neloakis *The Plains of Kirth *Sahan *Shad Bodies of Water *Aesion Sea *Bazov Sea *Delvor Sea *Feloshian Sea *Gulf of Vai *Haman Sea *Jorgrathru Bay *Keench Sea *Linacian Sea *Lindian Sea *Mulada Sea Races Write the second section of your page here. History Write the second section of your page here. Category:Continents